


When Everyone Thinks You're Dead

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Being stuck to a job, Chocmog Festival, Crack, Drautos can't catch a break, Drautos is Kenny Crow, Full Body costume, Gen, Post-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Prelude to the Assassin's Festival, attempt at crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Titus Drautos or General Glauca is finally free. With that freedom, living his life for the day, he ended up in Altisia for the Chocomog Festival as...Kenny Crow. Who would find him there, luckily unknowingly, if not the Prince of the country he helped destroy.





	When Everyone Thinks You're Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make a proper crack out of this but it ended like this. OTL
> 
> Hopefully, I can get my crack writing side on soon and make proper ones soon.
> 
> This is a submission for the FFXV Crack Week 2018 on Tumblr.
> 
> Day 1 : Drautos is Kenny Crow

Here in Altisia, after escaping Nyx’s attempt to murder him (which was by pure luck because he turned into ash suddenly), the Empire’s army and the fall of Insomnia itself (also by luck as the sun rose high enough to kill the remaining daemons), Titus Drautos also known as General Glauca was finally free. Everyone thinks he’s dead.

The ChocoMog Festival was well away and he was earning his keep by doing odd jobs other than going for hunts around the city. It’s better he kept out of sight. And what better way than wearing full body costume suit.

He wanted to do the Boko the Chocobo suit but due to the popularity, it had volunteers instead of paid labour. So he was left with either the Moogle suit or the Kenny Crow. Since there was that ridiculous moogling competition, he opted for Kenny Crow. At least he could get free lunch.

Stationed at his square, he paced around it. It was warm in the suit but not unbearably so. He passed out brochure for the fast food diner until there were none and passes out some of the Jetty’s soda to children.

With Insomnia in rubbles and the king dead, the goal of his life achieved, he had nothing to live for until he decided to drift all around Eos. Simple. Revisiting a few places that he had personally razed to nothing, finding some hidden fishing spot out of nowhere and meeting this eccentric fishman named Navyth. When he wandered into Altisia as a stowaway, it was almost festival season and he managed to earn a living by doing odd jobs. No one recognises him here.

Keeping his pace, he was shocked to see a familiar face. A face so familiar, he was in cold sweats even before the other person notices. It was the Prince. Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.

The said person, a raven haired prince seemed to be minding his own business and passed him without a glance. He was in for the festivities as well, judging from the shirt and cap. Eventually, his nerves calmed down and he really was safe there. His heart cheered for that.

The next time the raven haired prince came close, he decided to treat him to a Jetty’s soda.

Almost tackling him, he up ended a bottle of it over the prince mouth while distorting his voice the best that he could before he dishes out the catchphrase. “CAW kids, it’s Kenny Crow!”

Afterwards, looking harassed but nodded at him out of politeness, he left coughing lightly from the rough treatment.

Drautos gave a sharp exhale of victory. He wasn’t caught.

Alas, all good things come to an end. The firework was wonderful and all; certainly, ending it all with a bang.

Later that night, as he strips off the costume, he gave himself a sigh as he stared at the Kenny Crow head in his hands. “I need to move.” He said, resigned for the worst.

In the morning, he received another Kenny Crow job. This time, it’s in Lestallum. Hotter than it is here but good money and free food is hard to turn away. There’s another festival there it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone had a good read!


End file.
